Amy Rose vs. Solace
8F5E0C8A-55AD-4D8F-8046-9A3AF2C2F3E4.jpeg|Psychomaster35 PicsArt 01-27-09.23.15.png|Versus22 Amy Rose from Sonic (Bloodstar22) fights Solace from Elsword (Zinniax-13). Who will advance past the Quarterfinal Round in the Silent Night Holiday Tournament?!! Introduction Amy Rose is one step ahead was at the last site that the Emperor and this mysterious man were to meet. She and Knuckles were preparing for an ambush, not knowing what to expect. Knuckles: I don't understand. Amy: I don't either, but we must defend the emerald at all cost. A bright light appeared as a young man in black and red robes come walking towards the chaos emerald. However, the mysterious man, Solace already noticed that there were others here. Solace: I am here Emperor! Amy: He will never come. Amy Rose and Knuckles jumped towards Solace as they tried to attack him. However, in a second, he pulled out his sword. Solace: Pitful! In a second he sliced Knuckles in half before his body explodes in blood and guts before Solace tries to strike down the pink hedgehog. However, Amy Rose's hammer withstands the attack. Solace: Out of my way!!! HERE WE GO!!!!! Melee (Cues Unknown Theme) Solace was seen then charging towards the pink hedgehog. When he got within striking range, he was hit by the hammer so hard that it created an explosion, knocking Solace on his back. Solace: What in the! Amy: I am going to end you after what you and your friend did! Solace was quick to get up and then shot a fireball at an explosive. The size caused the explosion to boost up into the air towards both combatants. In an attempt to escape the blast, Amy Rose curled into a ball and dashed towards the El Master. This worked as it hit the Solace and knocked him backward. With this Amy grabbed her hammer and started to bash him in the gut. Solace then slashed the pink hedgehog away from him. Amy Rose runs up to Solace as he pulled out her hammer. The pink hedgehog then proceeded to slash his arm three times followed by a hammer blow. However, her combo comes to a halt when Solace grabs his sword and knocks her hammer out of the hedgehog's hand. Solace: Say goodbye to your offense. Amy: You talk too much. Amy turned invisible before Solace could slash at her. Despite hearing something, he could not see anything. However, this was met by the hammer being thrown at him, followed by several blunt hits against his legs. This enraged him as he saw this as cowardly. Solace: Reveal yourself, you girly coward!! Solace then shot Amy Rose up into the air with a fireball destroying her invisibility. He was about to slice the pink hedgehog's head off. However, this plan was foiled. Amy grabbed Solace by the face and sent him flying upwards with a vicious bash from here hammer. Amy: I am not done yet!! Amy then summoned another hammer out of thin air. The hedgehog then threw them at the El Master of fire who destroyed each one with part of the fireballs he tried to shoot at Amy Rose. With a final attempt, he set up several flames on the ground and to the sides of him. Solace was ready to create a giant trap for the quick and annoying pink hedgehog. Amy Rose charges at the El Master with quick speed. With the pink hedgehog hit the villain. Amy Rose then grabbed Solace violently. With a bright glow of pink, an explosion sends both combatants flying, but both recovered. Solace: Haha! Was that it. What disappointment. Amy: That was not my finale, this is!! Amy then threw her hammer at Solace's Sword, causing it to explode into millions of pieces. These caused a chain reaction of destruction that Solace was not anticipating. This caused him to fly up into the air. The pink hedgehog leaped up grabbed his hammer and swung towards Solace. The force caused Solace to be slammed into the ruins column as it collapses on top of him. K.O. Amy: You and your friend are finally been dealt with. With the power of the Chaos Emerald, the unconscious body of Solace disappeared from the realm. Amy walked towards Knuckles corpse. Amy: I am sorry about this. She then walked from the corpse to prepare for her to burry Knuckles as a mysterious man observed the entire fight from one of the columns. ???: This will not be an easy task. Results Winning Combatant: Amy Rose: 21 Solace: 10 Winning Method: K.O.: 16 Death: 5 Details Follow Amy’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights